


69

by xDelete



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDelete/pseuds/xDelete





	69

"Mmm… So… Good." Roxas moaned as his tongue flicked and swirled around the round head, his eyes slipping shut at the sensation.

"I knew you'd love it." Axel smirked around the length in his own mouth.

Roxas drew the stick from his lips with his fingers. "We need to…" -lick- "…do this…" –suck– "…more often." And he returned it fully into his wet cavern.

"I'd do this with you  _everyday_." And Axel sucked much more vigorously.

Roxas' tongue snaked around the sides, lathering it with saliva, before taking it in as far as he possibly could.

Feeling the hardness between his teeth, the redhead relished in the flavour.

The blond thoroughly enjoyed the very  _size_  dragging along his tongue and kissing it as it almost left his lips, now plump from activity.

A rumble arose in the back of Axel's throat as the sweet and slightly salty juice filled his mouth.

Roxas took it in and out with two fingers, running his tongue up and down the length, until he too felt the amount of juice run down his throat.

The man sighed in contentment, as he was finished, licking his lips. "Delicious."

"I agree." Roxas replied, equally sated. "God bless the person who created sea-salt ice cream." He smiled. "For sixty-nine cents, no less!"

"Amen." Axel grinned cheekily and leaned in towards the blond and kissed him passionately, tasting salt, sweetness and  _Roxas_.

_**The End**_


End file.
